Jacks Prodigy
by TheGrandDisciple
Summary: A couple years after Jacks death, Angel makes a discovery that will bring the three brothers together again.
1. Chapter 1

**I know there are many stories like this one and it's Cliché but none the less, this is my first story for Four Brothers. Enjoy**

A/N: I do not own Four Brothers except on DVD. All characters except the ones that I obviously made up are owned by John Singleton and Paramount

It took the Mercer brothers six months to finish repairing their mother's house after the shoot out that killed their brother Jack. When they went to check Jacks room, they discovered that his room was unscathed. Not one bullet hole or one thing out of place. They decided to leave it as it was. They just weren't ready to come to grips with the reality of the situation.

A year later Bobby could no longer deal with the guilt, so he moved out of Michigan and to Pennsylvania. Angel and Sofi made it their new home. Jeremiah comes over on occasion but never stays long. Angel often looks in Jacks room and reflects. Sometimes he even cries when Sofi isn't looking. He'd move out if he had anywhere else to go.

It's now been three years since the shoot out. Sofi and Angel still are not married. Sofi has just found out that she is pregnant. They realize they need a room for the baby. Since he and Sofi live in what used to be Evelyn's room and Angels old room is his weight room/office, there's only one room left to turn into the baby's room. That is Jacks room.

A few days later, Angel starts to pack up and go through stuff in Jacks room. While seeing what to ship to Bobby and to give away, he comes across a couple of boxes full of letters. He looks through some of them and then sees another box of letters that are from just one person. The name on the envelopes reads, Kayla Whalberg and that she only lives a few towns away in Battle Creek. Angel wonders what made this chick so different. He then notices the final letter from her in the pile is unopened.

He takes a chance and opens it. Angel sees the date on it and notices that the date on the letter was a few days before the shootout. He realizes that Jack never opened it because the day he got it was the day he died. Now he has to read this letter and find out what was going on with this girl. He gets what he and Bobby call, "The Mercer Shiver." This is that feeling that something important is going on.

Angel sits up on the bed and leans back with the letter in his hand. He clicks on the light on the lamp and takes a deep breath as he sets the envelope on the night stand.

He says to himself, "Alright Jackie Poo. Let's see what the hell this girl is all about to you. Lets see if Bobby's joking ass is gonna eat all that bullshit he was saying about you."

The letter reads:

"Hey Jack. I hope that everything is going the way you need it to in that search for who hired the guys that killed your mom. I read in your last letter that you guys killed the guys that killed your mom. I hope that you kept your promise and weren't one of the ones to pull the trigger Jack. You promised me you wouldn't be. Remember, if you did, then you will NO involvement what so ever in the lives of our children when they are born. I trust you kept your promise though.

You've kept them all thus far. That's right, children. I found out we're having twins. We're having a boy and a girl. I'm giving them your last name. Our son I'm giving the name you suggested babe. Garrett Jackson Mercer. Our daughter, I chose the name I want for her. Her name is going to Evelyn Kyra Mercer. I'm naming her Evelyn after your mom. I thought you would like that.

I'm only hoping that everything gets taken care of soon. They're going to be here in three months. I know you'll be here.

There is something else I found out Jack. I had some blood work done in case something happens with my kidney when I have the babies. They found a match for a donor and it turns out that he's my brother I never knew I had. His name is Robert Donovan Mercer. It's your brother Bobby. Bring him with you when you come when I have the babies. It would mean so much to me to meet my brother and let him meet his niece and nephew.

I know this is hard for you. But it's true. In tail with this letter is a copy of the paper work proving that your adopted brother is my BIOLOGICAL brother. Write me back soon. And come see me soon. I love you Jack!

Kayla."

Angel says to himself, "Oh Shit!" He grabs the envelope and takes out the paperwork in it. He reads through and shouts, "Fuck Me!" Sofi yells no from down the hallway. Angel runs down the hallway to Sofi telling her to take a look at what he just found out and to call Bobby right now!


	2. Definintly A Mercer

A very tired voice answers, "What the fuck do you want? It's one in the god damn morning. Someone better be getting married or be knocked up!" Bobby says still waking up from a deep sleep.

"Same old Bobby. Well, Sofi is pregnant and due in the fall. But this aint about that Bobby." Angel replies.

"God Damn It Angel. It's bad enough you never let go of her but now we're gonna have to deal with two La Vida Loca's? Thanks for nothin'! That's gonna be one sad and ugly kid man." Bobby rambles off in his usual honest but joking way.

"Fuck you Bobby! But listen, I was clearing out Jacks room and found a bunch of letters he had from this girl named Kayla…Whalberg. She lives up in Creek. Turns out Jack had her knocked up with twins." Angels says before being cut off by Bobby.

"I'll be. The little fairy was only half fairy huh? So why you waking me up to tell me this? What do I care bout some bitch in Battle Sleaze?" He says

"Cause Bobby, she sent some papers with her last letter to Jackie Poo proving that she's your biological sister!"

Suddenly the line cuts off because Bobby hung up. Angel knows that Bobby is on his way now and probably pissed off.

**Meanwhile**

"Angels so full of shit!" Bobby says as he rolls over. "I aint going back to Michigan for this crap. This is a bunch of bull." He punches his pillow a bit and goes back to sleep. His girlfriend asks what's going on and he tells her to shut up.

**Back at Angel and Sofi's**

Angel is packing a bag and getting ready to go to Battle Creek. He's waiting for Jeremiah to get there so they can go meet Kayla. Sofi is arguing with Angel, as usual, because she wants to go. Angel, as always, caves in and says fine. But no bullshit, no bitching and no attitude. She waddles off yelling in Spanish. Angel rolls his eyes because he knows what she's saying. He learned Spanish two years ago. He just lets it slide most of the time.

Jeremiah rings the doorbell and Angel tells Sofi to hurry her pregnant ass up. She yells at him again in Spanish and he says, "Whatever." They get into Angels minivan and head out. Most of the drive is made in silence but Angel and Jerry are obviously excited. Sofi is pretty sure this girl is going to be just like Bobby if they're related. After stopping every hour so that Sofi can go pee, they make it to Battle Creek within about two hours. It takes them another twenty five minutes to find Kayla's address.

They pull up in front of the house and see an Elcamino parked in the driveway and a bunch of kids toys in the front yard. They open the gate and walk up to the front door. Angel knocks and they wait. Jerry asks how they can be sure she really is Bobby's sister. After a few minutes a short, bout five foot five, five foot six girl, with brown hair and a scowl on her face opens the answers the door.

"Who the fuck are you?" she says?

All doubt is gone now. Jeremiah says "She definitely related to Bobby." Sofi agrees and Angel laughs.

"You Kayla?" Jeremiah asks.

"Who wants to know?" she replies.

"I'm Jeremiah Mercer and that's Angel Mercer and his pregnant girlfriend Sofi. We're Jack and Bobby's brothers." He tells her.

"Where the hell is Jack?" She asks. "He bailed on me after I told him we were having twins." She says. Then asks, "Where the hell is my brother. He locked in prison or dead or something?"

They look down ask to come in. When they get there Angel explains that Jack never got the letter and how he was killed. That he didn't bail on her and the kids. Even though he didn't tell them, they knew he had a purpose for something with the way he was acting. As for Bobby, he felt responsible and doesn't seem interested in returning to Michigan. Kayla punches Angel and tells him he's full of shit. She stands up but falls to her knees and begins to cry. Begging for it to not be true. Sofi tries to comfort Kayla along with Angel and Jerry.

The twins run into the room curious about what's going on. They see Garrett and the brothers begin to cry with how much he looks like Jack. The twins walk up to their mom and hug her because she's crying and they don't understand why. Kayla cries for about two hours. Everything hit her so fast and all of a sudden. She knows the truth to everything and says she knew all along that Jack wouldn't have abandoned them by then.

After they're all done crying, Jerry asks if he can hold Garrett. She says yes and Jerry picks him up and he and Angel stare at Garrett in admiration. Sofi holds Evelyn and sees a lot of Jack in her too. When asked why she wasn't told about Jacks death, they explain again that they didn't even know she exists. For some reason Jack didn't want them knowing. She tells them that it's because she asked him to keep her a secret but now regrets the decision.

Jeremiah then tells her about how Victor Sweet is dead. Kayla is happy because Victor Sweet was the reason she fled to Battle Creek after finding out that she was pregnant. Before they can ask why, there's a pound on her front door. So loud that her kids cling to Jerry and Sofi. Kayla looks out the window and tells Sofi to take the kids upstairs. Sofi gets Garrett to let go of Jerry and go to her as she runs upstairs and locks the door to the bathroom with two crying three year olds clinging onto her. Downstairs Kayla hands Angel and Jerry each a gun. Jerry is freaked out by this and wants to know who's at the door. Angel tells him to shut up and point the damn thing as he holds the gun up. Kayla tells them she doesn't know who's at the door but that he looks like he's there to harm her and that she's taking no chances.

She gets her gun ready and carefully makes her way to the door. With Angel a few step behind her. They pound on the door again. Kayla unlocks it and on the count of three opens the door. As the door swings open, the person on the other side dives off to the side and draws a gun of his own. Kayla jumps from behind the door and tackles the guy. The roll around a minute before being at a stand off with a gun at each others temple. She asks who the hell he is.

He replies that obviously a mistaken identity. Suddenly Angel lowers his gun.

"Bobby! Didn't think you'd show up here. Easy Kayla. It's Bobby!" He shouts.

Kayla lowers her gun in shock and Bobby drops his in shock. Angel and Jerry are in awe wit how much alike they look. Ti them she looks like a female version of Bobby. Scowl and all. Neither Kayla nor Bobby say anything before she punches Bobby in the face.


	3. Bobby Comes To Terms

After being knocked on his ass, Bobby looks up at Kayla with his fingers against his lips.  
"Crazy fuckin' bitch!" Bobby says to her.  
Angel and Jeremiah laugh at the situation. Angel suddenly realizes that Sofi is still upstairs freaking out. He quickly runs upstairs for her.

Kayla and Bobby look at each other and wonder if they really are related. They go inside not breaking the scowling gaze. Sofi comes downstairs with Angel and stops on the stairwell when she sees Bobby. She starts to yell at him in Spanish until Kayla tells Sofi in Spanish not to use that kind of language around her kids. Kayla puts her guns away and starts to mutter her dislike for Sofi. Bobby asks her to waddle over and say that to his face.

The kids come down and run to their mother. Kayla makes sure they know they're ok. She then introduces them to their uncles, Angel, Jeremiah and Bobby. And what she calls the future nuisance of the family…Blow me…I mean…Sofi. Bobby sits stunned as he looks at his niece and nephew. He knows they have "The Mercer Scowl," and that Garret looks just like Jack. Before he begins to cry he feels his lip.

"Now will someone tell me what the hell that was all about?" Bobby asks.

"Victor Sweet bought up all the houses on Three Mile and Terrace. I refused to move out and he began having the block shot up every other night, every store I entered robbed, my tires slashed every six weeks, my house broken into every damn day. After I refused to pay eight thousand dollars a month I decided to just move here to Battle Creek. Then after moving here some of his goons were showing up and pulling guns on me for making Victor look like an idiot when he had an empty house fire bombed. I ended up whacking' three of his cronies. Now whenever someone comes pounding on my door, I fear it's one of them so I go into defend me and my kid's mode. I'm sorry Rob but you look like a hit man." She explains.

Jeremiah and Angel start laughing as Bobby gets mad.

"Well Sweets dead. I'm the one who beat his ass before he got tossed into the river. And don't you ever fucking call me Rob! It's Bobby. No one calls me Rob. Blood relation or not." He shouts.

They all laugh. Kayla has Bobby leave the room with her. She shows Bobby the paper work proving they're related. He just stands still for a moment. He almost falls over. The works is there. DNA tests and everything.

Angel and Jeremiah walk into the other room to see what's going on. Bobby is on the floor holding his chest. He's alright, just shocked. The twins come in and run up to him. Bobby holds both of them then stands up and hugs them.

"What are their names?" He asks.

"Garret and Evelyn." Kayla replies.

Bobby finds out that his parents were teenagers when they had him. His mother a fifteen year old preppy kind of girl and his father a nineteen year old hoodlum who went to prison for statutory rape. He was given up for adoption and the rest is well known. Kayla was born to his mother seven years later.

"So my name is actually Bobby Renee Whalburg?" he says out loud.

Angel and Jeremiah look at each other and mouth "Renee?"

Kayla looks around a bit and starts to asks questions about Jack.

"Did he really have no involvement in the violence surrounding your mom's vengeance? Did he really never talk about me? Why not? Why did he die? Did you get the bastard?" She asks.

Bobby suddenly begins to have flashbacks to when Jack died and what he said to the guy in the van before he answers.

"He fired the shotgun the shotgun at the car of the guys who were hired to kill our mom. Though he did miss. Then he would back off when the situation got heated. But he was always with us. He didn't say anything about you. I guess because I always called him "the little fairy," so I guess he figured that I wouldn't have believed him. Probably because we were going after Victor Sweet and he didn't want them going after you. He died because I took my eye off him. It was his temper though. Someone pissed him off and he took off after them. They were at mom's house to kill us. They got him. After we took them all out there was one last guy, I gave him his sentencing and made sure he knew he was gonna for killing mom and Jack. I shot him square in the head." Bobby answers.

"We knew he had a purpose though. He acted like he wanted to tell us so many times. But we was more concerned with finding mama's killers." Jeremiah tells her

"Can I see his grave in Detroit?" Kayla asks.


	4. It hits hard

Sorry it took so damned long. Been busy with things going awry at home. But here you are and… Here…We…GO!

Bobby gives it only two seconds of though before telling Kayla, pack to pack her shit and get the kids ready to go D-Town.

"You sure about this Bobby?" Jeremiah asks.

"What the FUCK Jerry?" Is Bobby's response before he continues, "She is a part of this damn family! More than Sophie is! Every offense is meant there Angel! She IS! MY! Sister. My for real Sister and she has OUR niece and nephew who, despite thinking Jack ran out on her, STILL named her kid after mom. She has EVERY right to see Jacks grave! You got a problem with it, fucking go home and forget about us and forget us. She's seeing his grave either way." Bobby goes upstairs to help Kayla get the kids ready.

Angel and Jerry are stunned that Bobby only just met her and already is as protective of her as he was of Jack. And so accepting so soon as well. They're shocked even more by the fire in his eyes and voice. They get Sophie ready and they're stuff before heading back to Detroit. Bobby comes down with Kayla and the kids and they get ready.

Angel, Jerry and Sophie drive back in Jerry's vehicle and Bobby, Kayla and the kids drive home in his car. Angel, Jerry and Sophie make the drive home in silence. Bobby and Kayla play catch up and he tells her stories of Jack. They get into Detroit and make a few stops. They pull up to the cemetery and up to the area where Jack, Evelyn and Officer Greens graves are. Bobby sits silent and still. It's the first time he's been to Jacks grave since before he left. Bobby has been there a total of four times. Unlike Angel who hasn't been back since the funeral. Jerry visits once or twice a month.

Kayla slowly approaches Jacks grave. Evelyn and Garrett walk up with her. Holding her hands. Bobby, Angel, Jerry and Sophie approach Jacks grave first. Kayla and the kids walk up afterward. She reads the head stone and puts her hand over her mouth. Tears begin to fall down her face and she drops to her knees with her other hand on the tombstone. Bobby places his hand on her shoulder. He looks at the others with the, "Let her be," look.

The kids look at her and ask "what wong momma?"  
Kayla holds them close and tells them, "This is your dad. He was a good person. Your dads buried right here. He's in heaven now with a smile."

They all stand and cry for a while. The kids not quite understanding. They visit their mom's grave and Officer Green's grave. What they don't know is that there's a care sitting outside the cemetery. Two black guys sit in it and talk.

"Aint that them Mercer Mother Fuckers?"

"Yea it is! What are they doin' back?"

"I dunno. We better tell the boss that the surviving white Mercer is back. And about that hot white bitch with the luggage and the sweet pink ass."

They drive off before anyone could see them there.


	5. Calm Before The Storm

_**Again I apologize for the delay. Didn't have a computer and getting ready to get married here we go with chapter 5.**_

At a house in southern Detroit the two black men from the car pull up and go inside.

"Boss, the other Mercer fuckers are back! They got some white bitch wit' them. She gots two kids wit' her." The first one says.

"We mean that even Bobby Mercer is back." The other one says.

A man in a chair with dark hair looks over his shoulder and back out the window. He leans back in the chair and tells them, "give them one week, if they haven't bounced, kill them and bring the kids to me. But I want Angel alive! Keep an eye of them and let everyone know the deal! Send a message to them! Let them know that we know they're here!"

_**Meanwhile**_

At Angel and Sofi's, Kayla is looking through Jacks room and the letters she sent him. She smiles as she reads. She looks out the window and sees Bobby standing outside staring at a telephone pole, dead in his tracks. She goes outside to stand with him while the kids are playing with Jeremiahs daughters. She sees Bobby's skin turning pale as a tear runs down his face.

The flash back has come again. Jacks voice screaming his name in pain and helplessness, "BOBBY! AAAAHHHHH!" He jumps when Kayla puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Easy big brother! You ok?" She asks.

Bobby looks at her then back at the pole. He turns away and starts to head back to the house.

"That's where he died Kay. Right there next to that pole." He says as he walks into the house. Kayla stares at the pole in shock before running into the house herself. The wave of emotions has become too much. Bobby looks at her and gives her a hug before regrouping.

"So who's up for some spring cup?" Bobby asks.

"Fuck you Bobby! I aint in the mood for no damn hockey! That's final!" Angel shouts.

"Some things never change. God Damn!" Bobby says as he laughs.

They begin to ask Kayla what she knows about Victor Sweets cronies and his old gang. She has no idea or even cares who's taken over . But that someone is in charge now and still running the same bull shit. Angel and Jerry look at Bobby. Bobby tells them, "Fuck it! I'm not even bothering. Didn't end well last time. Almost costs all of you. No more."

They stand stunned. They're surprised by the new attitude but understand. Bobby starts to tell Kayla stories about Jack while his niece and nephew sleep in his lap. She starts to tell him about his mother. Before another word can be said, the house is shaken by an explosion. The kids start to cry as Kayla grabs them and ducks for cover. Upon looking out the window, they see Bobbys rental car on fire and burning. When he runs outside a black male in a car tells him "Get the hell back outta Detroit! Or pay a heftier price asshole!"" while flipping him off.

Bobby stands and stares before muttering, "It's on again bitch…"


	6. The Promise

_**Once Again I can not apologize enough for taking so damn long to update. I just got married, have one on the way and I am a professional wrestler, so lots of my time has been occupied. But here's the next chapter! Enjoy R&R please.**_

The cops arrive at Angel and Sophie's. When they are getting out of their units one of the cops is heard saying, "Oh my god! It's been a minute since we've been called here!"  
his partners reply is, "Yea… Aint been long enough. I coulda retired and died happy never being back here!"

While the rest of them are giving their statements Jeremiah makes a phone call.

"Hey Evan."

"Jerry! Hey man what chew want?"

"Just wonderin' you still talk to any of your old crew?"

"Tommy and Frankie yea. But dats it. Why?

"Bobby is back for a few days and someone firebombed his rental. After everything a few years ago I was wonderin' if maybe some people still pissed bout it."

"Oh shit! I dunno Jerry. I'll ask around and let yall know. Say hi to Camille and the girls fo' me."

"Thanks Evan, I will."

Jerry heads to the front room to make sure Bobby doesn't unnecessarily fly off the handle. Bobby is being surprisingly calm with the cops to everyone's amazement. Including Kayla.

The cops leave and everyone starts to calm down. Before anyone could say anything else, Bobby gets up and goes upstairs to Jacks room. He stands in silence seeing nothing's changed or been moved. Except for the box Angel found the letters in. Bobby starts to have flashbacks of back in the days as teenagers. He starts to chuckle when he remembers walking in on Jack and his first girlfriend having sex and how Jack blushed various shades of red. He starts to laugh when he remembers Jack yelling at him for not knocking. Suddenly Jerry startles him when he starts talking.

"Oh my god Bobby! Is that? Yes it is! A smile on the down mug! You're laughing! God damn! Call the Detroit Tribune!"

"Fuck you Jerry!" Bobby says laughing and shaking his head and walking down the hall towards Jerry.

"So Bobby… We goin' after these guys who done your car like that?" Jerry asks.

Bobby is stunned for a moment before replying. "Jerry! Wow! Ummm… I was thinkin' bout it but after what happened to Jack last time we did somethin' like that I'm thinkin' maybe we shouldn't. We even got Greene killed."

Angel walks up and leans against the wall. Listening to the conversation.

"Bobby, I sat back and did nothing when Ma and Jackie was killed. I aint making the same mistake this time. Someone tried to send you to Ma and Jack. This time I aint sittin back and not gonna do shit! Let's do this Bobby! I already gots Evan lookin into it!"

"Hell yes! Let's do this. Gotta protect what's left of my brothers! Let's get the killing on!" Angels butts in.

They all hug and then Kayla walks up. She's overheard everything and becomes upset.

"You can't! It was just a message! Please! I lost Jack because you idiots did this shit! I just found you Bobby and I'm NOT gonna lose you! Bobby please promise me you won't do this!" She yells as she walks up to Bobby and grabs him.

Bobby just looks down with his eyes til she shakes him and shouts "Promise Me!"

"Ok… I promise Kay. I'll leave it alone." He answers back.

She hugs him while Angel and Jerry angrily turn and walk away.


	7. Angels Hurt

_**Once Again I Apologize For Taking So Long To Update. Things Got Mad Crazy And I Am Just Now Getting Back To Writing And Catching Up. This Chapter Will Pick Up. I Promise**_

A few days after making the promise that he wouldn't get involved in looking for the guys who fire bombed his car, he's been spending time playing with his niece and nephew. Angel and Jerry have been upset that he promised he wouldn't help. Kayla has been trying to ignore that they are angry with her. Sofi seems to be the only that understands. Sofi asks Bobby how much longer he staying.

"Don't worry La Vida Loca, I go to pick up the new rental tomorrow and then I'm outta here and back to Philly!" He tells her.

"Will you keep in touch Bobby?" Kayla asks.

"You know I will. You're my sister. I'm not gonna do you like that. You all should come with me Kay. You and the kids. It wouldn't be an intrusion one bit. I want ya to. I wanna take care of you all." Is his reply.

Kayla says nothing at the moment and leaves the room.

_**Meanwhile**_

Three black guys walk into an office and approach a desk. There's a man sitting in a chair. He's facing the window and all they can see is his black hair. They clothes the door and look at the chair.

"It's done. We fire bombed the car. They was home, but no one was in the car. I think they got the message." The first one says.

"Did I tell you to send a message? Did I tell you to fire bomb the car? I told you to send a message and deliver a fire bomb wherever the Mercers are at, Even if it is with the bitch that fled to Battle Creek. I guess I'll just have to assemble my own crew and do get the job done. Wont I?" The man in the chair asks.

"But we did whatcha said boss? We didn't know it was supposed to be in the house!" The first guy says.

"Get rid of these guys!" The man in the chair says.

Another guy comes from the side of the book case and three shots are fired.

"Take care of these guys and send the message I want sent!" The man in the chair says

"What message is that?" He's asked.

His reply is, "That the Mercer brothers are not supposed to be back together. Bobby back out of town and the bitch stays in Battle Creek. Send them a harsh message by whatever means you see fit. Let them know they're family will be completely destroyed if they don't go their ways. Don't tell me how, just do it however you think will get the message across. Kill someone if you gotta. Now go!"

_**Back at Angel and Sofi's**_

Angel and Sofi went to an ultra sound. After they get back they all decide to go out and spend one more day together. They get into Jeremiahs minivan and head out to see a movie. After the movie they go to the guy's favorite restaurant and then they decide to go to the local swap meet since the weather is nice. Angel and Bobby keep thinking they're being followed but they try to pay no mind to it. Kayla and Bobby are looking at toys for the kids, Jeremiah is looking at interior padding for Camille's car, and Angel and Sofi are looking for cheap baby clothes.

"You guys still think you're being followed? Kinda ridiculous if you ask me." Kayla says.

"Can't help it Kay. Just can't shake the feeling. Hopefully I'm wrong baby sis." Bobby replies.

"I appreciate you trying to get over it. And for staying out of everything. I know it's hard but they were bluffing. I'm sure. I appreciate it Bobby." She says.

Bobby says nothing and picks up a few toys and goes to the lady running the stand. He knows he could just steal them, but that's behind him now. He thinks to himself. He watches a red S.U.V. with a black panther painted on it pull up. Kayla see's it and quickly pushes the stroller away. When asked what's wrong, Kayla says she's just being cautious. Jerry looks up and sees a black man, with an afro, wearing sweats, a long sleeve shirt and walking with a limp get out of the S.U.V.

Jerry tries to keep an eye on the guy while he looks for Bobby to point the guy out. The man with the afro starts going around asking for Bobby Mercer. He looks over at the baby booth and sees Angel and Sofi. He has a deep hatred for Angel and especially Bobby. He decides the message. He heads over towards them once he sees Sofi step away from Angel and he approaches her.

"Shoppin' today?" He asks

"Yea. Lookin' for clothes for our baby." She replies.

"How far along are you?"

"Just hit six months."

"Dats coo'. You hear alone?"

"No. I'm here with my boyfriend, his brothers and their sister and her babies."

"Yea? You look familiar… Who's yo baby's daddy?"

"Angel."

"Mercer?"

"Yea. Why?"

The man with the afro then pulls out a 9mm and shoots Sofi twice in the chest then points and shoots at Angel. Grazing his knee and knocking him down. Angel crawls to Sofi. He looks up at the gunmen and realizes it is Darius whom they caused to fall from his sixth story window and receive a compound fracture. Angel looks up at him while cradling Sofi. Darius points the gun at him.

"Just a message from da boss. He say dat ya'll shoulda stayed separate and dat yo cracka brotha shoulda stayed gone. Let this be yo message, split da fuck back up or he's gonna end yo family like I just did. I think, Ima kill you too to get the point across to the otha two. Split and stay apart and outta town or die fo' it!"

Bobby heard the shots, grabbed a screw driver and has come running. Jeremiah saw happened and is running up with his .38 special. Jeremiah fires off a shot and hits Darius in the shoulder. Before Darius goes down, Bobby runs up and stabs him in back of the neck with the screw driver screaming, "You son of a bitch!"

Before they can tell someone to call for it, an ambulance and the police show up to the outdoor swap meet. Angel goes with Sofi in the ambulance. Jeremiah, Bobby, Kayla and the kids go in Jerry's minivan. At the hospital Bobby gives his statement in killing Darius and it is ruled self-defense. Surprisingly the cops were being nice to him for once. When Bobby sees Jerry he asks him about the gun.

"Lot's has changed since you been gone Bobby. Since we done took care of Victor Sweet, I've gone strapped so to protect my family!" Jerry answers.

"Wow, you've become one tough ballsy bastard." Bobby replies before walking down the hall with his hands on his head.

He sits near Angel who looks as if he's either going to cry or kill someone. Kayla has the kids in their car seats asleep while she waits and Jerry stands against the wall. The surgeon comes out and they all look up.

"Angel…" The surgeon says as Angel looks at him concerned and hopeful. "We lost Sofi. One of the bullets pierced her lung and it filled up with blood, the other shattered one of her ribs and it fragmented into her heart. The bullets were hollow tipped. We did however manage to save your baby. Granted she's premature and her lungs haven't quite developed and she's underweight so we'll have to keep her here. I'm sorry Angel." He says.

Angel punches the wall crying and collapses. When Bobby tries to comfort him Angel punches him in the throat and tells him to the fuck away.

"You're the reason for all of this! All Of It! You aint my brother no more! No more!"

About an hour later, when Angel goes to see Sofi's body and say goodbye Jeremiah checks a text he got. It's from Evan. It reads: "Jerry, I found out who's behind the attempted hit on yo bro. Call me, it's somethin you need to hear, not read. Jeremiah steps outside, sighs then calls Evan. It rings a few times. Then everyone outside hears him.

"Yo Evan, it's Jerry. What's up?"


	8. Time To End This!

Jerry goes outside to better hear, while he talk to Evan on the phone.

"Jerry its Evan! I heard bout Angel's girl. Tell him that I am so sorry and I'm here for him. Anyhow, I found out what I could bout the guy dat sent the firebomb and the guys dat whacked Sofi. Most I knows is dat yall need to come back to D-Town. The guy who put all dis into da works is a white boy who owns one da big buildings on Five Mile. Wish I knew more but dats all I could find out." Evan says over the phone.

"It's all good man. Thanks for doin' what ya could." Jerry replies and hangs up.

When he gets back inside he sees a doctor checking on Bobby after the shot to the throat. Bobby blows past Jerry and shoulder bumps him. Kayla walks by Jerry and just looks at him then at the floor before following Bobby out the door. She and Bobby take off from the hospital. Jerry stays to keep an eye on Angel.

Kayla and Bobby go to her place in Battle Creek and he sits down on the couch with his head in his hands while Kayla puts the kids to bed. She comes back down stairs, gets a few beers, gives one to Bobby and sits next to him.

"You ok bro."

"What the fuck do you think? After what happened today? Of course I'm not fucking ok!"

"I'm sorry Bobby. It was stupid of me to ask. So what are you gonna do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, are you gonna go after them and find out who's responsible, you gonna stay here or skip town again?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, I'm responsible for what happened to Sofi and I'll be responsible if that baby dies. I can't stay. I've fucked everything up and lost another brother. I can't go after them either. I promised you."

"I'm voiding the promise. You can't let this slide. Regardless of what Angel says, you need to help them track this guy down. If not for them then for me and my kids. I won't let you skip again."

Bobby stands up and grabs a picture of the kids and sits back down with tears in his eyes, "If Jack had just listened he would still be alive! If I had just listened, Angel wouldn't be in this predicament. I don't care that La Vida Loca is dead. I truly don't give a shit! But she meant everything to him. I'm the reason he lost the one thing that made him truly happy and now I feel that you're all I got now. And I killed someone again. I didn't want to do that again! Now I'm more torn than I've ever been. I don't want to put my niece and nephew in danger. I mean look at them. They're all I got left of Jack. They're the prodigy of my baby brother. They are Jacks Prodigy. I wouldn't be here with you if it hadn't been for the little fairy. He'd be here if I hadn't gotten him killed. They and you are all I have. You tell me what to do and I'll do it!"

"Despite what Angel may think, he needs you Bobby. More than ever. You need to be involved and I am taking back the promise I made you make. It was wrong. Get your weapons ready and call Jerry. I'm going with you though. My best girlfriend is coming and watching the kids til it's done!"

"I can't let you!"

"You don't get to make that call. I'm your family and by default that makes them mine too! I'm in it til the end Robert!"

Bobby doesn't even try to argue. He breaks down and Kayla hugs him until he's done. He calls Jerry and then cleans and loads his guns. In the morning they leave after her friend shows up and they drive to Jerry's. Angel is still at the hospital and won't leave. They head to Detroit and are ready for whatever may come.

They get to Jerry's place and make a plan. Jerry is glad that Camille is with the kids visiting her mom. They decide that Bobby will start to be seen alone around Detroit for a few days while Jerry and Kayla keep a close watch from a distance. They're sure that this will draw out another attempt and they can get answers. Or even follow whoever has tried to make the attempt. They learned years ago, asking questions gets you noticed.

The next day they begin the plan. For the next two weeks they proceed. On the second Saturday Bobby is at the ice skating rink and notices somebody he's never seen before intently watching him. He starts to walk away and watches the guy follow him. Bobby smiles and keeps walking. When he heads down an alley the guy follows him. Bobby starts to chuckle.  
"Right where I want you bitch!" He says.

Bobby turns a corner into another alley. The mystery man speeds up to try and catch up with Bobby. He gets his gun out and gets to the corner. Suddenly Bobby comes from around the corner and clothesline's the man. When the guy sits up, Kayla and Jerry come out from behind a dumpster and kick him from behind. Bobby kicks his gun away and punches him in the face as he kneels next to the guy.

"Let me guess, you're sent to put a bullet in me for not stayin' away right? Don't fuck around! I want an answer bitch!" He shouts

"Yes. Oh God! Please don't kill me!" The guy shouts.

"Wait just a damn minute. You come to kill my brother and now yo ass is beggin us not to kill yours? That don't make no sense." Jerry says.

Kayla punches the guy and yells in his face, "Quit your bitching and listen the fuck up!"

"I know you aint gonna tell me who sent you, but you tell that bastard that we'll negotiate, but we're doing it face to face tonight at the river!" Bobby says.

They send the guy off on his way. Bobby asks them if they're ready. They're both ready for it all to be over once and for all. They drive home to get ready for the possibly of a fight. Jerry calls a few people and then calls Angel. Jerry tells him when and where it will be going down and Angel hangs up on him.

_**Meanwhile**_

The man that Bobby beat up shows up to an office and tells the black haired man in the chair what happened and what Bobby said. The man stands up and walks to the window. He turns around his face in a shadow and shoots the messenger. When the others come in they stand in shock and look at the dead man on the floor. Then they look at the man sitting at the desk.

"So Bobby Mercer and the other two siblings want to meet up at the river and negotiate their surrender? Opportune to time to go ahead and just finish them off. No more trying to run them out. We'll ambush them. Bout damn time. I owe them a lot! Three years' worth of it! Let's go!"

That night Bobby, Kayla and Jerry arrive to the river. They drive all the way to the middle of the river and sit in wait in Jerry's minivan.

"You guys ready for this?" Bobby asks.

"I don't want this to be happening. But if this ends everything, I'll do it. I just hope that I don't get killed." Kayla replies

"I wish Angel was here." Jerry adds in.

Another vehicle pulls up. A black S.U.V. It's Evan, Tommy and Frankie. They get out and meet up with Bobby, Kayla and Jerry. They stand and wait. Not too long though. Another S.U.V. It pulls up three feet from the group. The driver, passenger and back side passenger get out. They are three black guys. They stare at the group. Everyone hesitant but ready to pull out their guns.

The back driver side door opens and the man gets out one leg at a time. He stays behind the door as he gets the rest of the way out. The door shuts; he puts his hat on and looks up at them. The group's eyes meet with his. Bobby and Jerry stand stunned and in disbelief.

"I don't fucking believe it!" Jerry shouts

"I thought he was dead! They said he was fucking dead!" Bobby shouts.

"Sorry to disappoint you gentlemen! So what's the business at hand?" The man asks smugly.


	9. The Final Battle

"What the hell! You're supposed to be dead! Your cop buddies shot you! Angel saw it up close and personal! I saw the pictures!" Bobby shouts.

Former Detective Fowler steps up to Bobby, Kayla and Jeremiah and their group with a smirk on his face and watches them take a step back. Then a sick smile takes over his face.

"Sorry to disappoint you and your family of fuck ups! Before you can ask, the high powered round managed to hit three inches away from my heart and they managed to get me to Detroit Memorial in time to save me. Oh I did some time and pulled favors to get out early. So now what's the business at hand Bobby?" Fowler says.

They all stand in shock and awe for a few minutes before Fowler repeats himself. Bobby shakes it off and quickly gathers his thoughts.

"I aint negotiating a surrender, just a truce."

"Interesting. And what might this "truce be?"

"You quit shooting us up or tryin' to shoot us up. I'll go back to where I been. You quit shootin' up my sister and leave her and her kids the fuck alone! That also means stop fuckin' up her house and the car and her job. If any more of us need to leave we will. Just to get this shit to stop!"

"Very interesting proposal. Yet after everything you caused that happened to me years ago, with almost dying, losing half a lung and being in prison and off the force, well, I can't just let you guys go. Maybe her, that's about it. Oh Wait! You're bared Mercer blood! And you're his sister! Uh oh! Forget letting you off the hook! No deal! Though I've thought of something way better!" Fowler prattles off.

_**Meanwhile**_

Angel sits in the hospital with his preemie daughter whom he has name Andrea. He has begun to cry again thinking about Sofi. He cries harder at the site of his daughter and knowing that she may or more not make it. He lays a hand on the incubator and keeps telling her he's sorry for everything that has happened. Suddenly he sees the lines on the monitor making a motion and the machine making a sound he doesn't like. Doctors rush in and push him out of the room. After a few minutes, a doctor comes out of the room looking down and puts a hand on Angels shoulder.

The doctor says, "I'm sorry." Angel's eyes go wide. He punches the doctor and takes off from the hospital. He remembers a text and a voicemail about the river. Angel hops in his car and heads towards. He's crying, cussing and vowing revenge. He speeds up and runs every red light he sees.

_**Back at the river**_

The negotiations are not going well. Fowler keeps pacing and not looking at Bobby. His men have started to form a circle around Bobby, Kayla and Jeremiahs group. There's a brief silence before they start talking again.

"What are you willing to do or go through Bobby to save your sister? I'm ready to let her and Jerry go but I'm looking to make you suffer after you tell me where Angel is."

"What? Fuck you! Never!" Kayla shouts.

"Oh. So little sister would rather everyone die? You know, I'm the one that ran you out of Detroit. I knew you were fucking a Mercer and no way I'd let you stay."

Kayla punches Fowler in the face. Knocking him to the ground. He gets up laughing, despite his lip bleeding.

"So a little girl thinks she can kick my ass huh? Prove it." He says.

Before she can do anything Fowler head-butts her Kayla and Bobby comes in from the right with a punch. Bobby tackles Fowler and they roll around before Fowler is sitting on top of Bobby and repeatedly punching him in the face. Everyone is whooping, hollering and cheering until Bobby manages to flip Fowler over and gets on top of him throwing his own punches. Suddenly Fowlers gang starts running at Bobby. Jeremiah, Kayla, Evan, Tommy and the rest of their gang charge Fowlers gang and a brawl ensues.

One of Fowlers gang pulls a knife and goes for Jeremiah. Kayla spears him and puts the knife in his chest. Jeremiah nods at her and goes back to the fight. Before long most of Fowlers gang is dead, injured or have run away while Bobby and Fowler continue to fight. Bobby starts to hit repeated 1-2 punch combinations on Fowler, knocking him to the ground and keeping him down for a few minutes.

Kayla runs up and gives Bobby a hug. He's trying to catch his breath before saying anything. Kayla sees Fowler reach into his shirt and pull out a gun. He gets on all fours to try and get up, before he can point the gun, Kayla runs up and kicks him square in the face.

He slides back a little bit and starts to stand up. He gets to his feet and points his gun again, when suddenly a car speeds up, hits its breaks, spins and hits Fowler. He goes up and over the hood. Angel gets out of the car and stares at Bobby.

"My little girl is dead and it's yo fault Bobby! It yo fault!" He screams.

"No! It's Fowlers!"

"Bullshit! He's dead! I saw it!"

"Go look! He's the mother fucker you hit with your car!"

"I aint buying it Bobby!" Angel says as he pulls a gun on Bobby.

"Angel I aint bull shittin'! Go look!"

Angel just stares at Bobby and then a shot is heard as blood and bullet is seen coming through Angels shoulder. Fowler limps from around the car and points his gun at Angel.

"Payback! My turn for payback you sorry son of a bitch!" Fowler says.

After he thumbs back the hammer, another shot is heard and Fowlers gun flings out of his hand. He turns around and bares his teeth. Kayla has her gun pointed and when Fowler lets out a battle cry, Kayla fires another shot that hits him in the head. They all stand still and look at Fowlers body before they quickly load Angel into the car and rush him to the hospital.

"That was a hell of a thing Kayla! I didn't think you had it in you." Bobby says.

"Talking to us or not, he's family and I will save our family. It doesn't matter. I did what was necessary and what had to be done. Just glad no one will go to that part of the river 'til it thaws." She answers.

Bobby just laughs and says, "You are my sister!" The keep the pressure on Angels shoulder. They get to the hospital and Bobby stays in the waiting room with Kayla.

"At least this time there's no cops or an interrogation!" Bobby says to Jeremiah.

"Aint that right." Jeremiah responds.

"Life is peachy when you're a Mercer I noticed." Kayla says with a laugh.

_**Six Months Later**_

A black S.U.V. pulls up and Bobby gets out of the passenger side. He's wearing a black suite and opens the back passenger side. Garret and Evelyn get out and are walk up to the snow bank. Kayla gets out of the driver seat and walks up to Bobby. They look at the kids and shake their heads at how naïve the kids are. Jeremiah pulls up, gets out and walks up to them, giving both of them a hug.

"Hows it workin out livin' in Battle Creek." He asks

"Better then I thought. It's nice to be livin' with my sister, niece and nephew. It's better then Phillie." He says.

"We ready for this? Bobby, it aint yalls fault that he killed himself. It was up to him." Jeremiah asks.

"I know. I can't help but feel responsible. But lets do this." Bobby says.

They all nod and head off with the kids. When they get up to the casket and Bobby stands and looks down for a minute. He still can't believe Angel killed himself. Kayla, Jeremiah and the kids sit down. Bobby looks over and in his mind sees his mom, Jack and now Angel.

"Sticking around again Bobby?" She asks

"Plannin' on it Ma." He replies.

"Be good to my family. That's my prodigy bro. Hey, don't stress too much anymore. Let it all go and finally enjoy your life dude." Jack says

"With my life you little fairy. With my life." He responds

"You still a bitch Bobby! But don't feel bad. Im with Sofi and my baby now. Don't blame yoself." Angel says.

"I'll do my best." Bobby replies and walks to his seat.

_**Thank you for reading and baring with me for the year and half I didn't update. But thank you for reading reviewing and enjoying. Always read and never give up! Thank you again and please remember to read and review my other stories! Much Love my friends!- The Grand Disciple**_


End file.
